itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbara Reynolds
Barbara Reynolds (née Landgraf) was the mother of Dennis Reynolds and Dee Reynolds, and the ex-wife of Frank Reynolds. Personality Barbara was a promiscuous woman. She originally dumped Dennis and Dee's biological father Bruce Mathis and married Frank because she thought Frank was richer than Bruce and because Bruce was more generous as he gave his money to charities. Bruce had in fact inherited a large fortune from his father when he died. She was a cold, cruel, selfish woman with little affection for her husband or daughter. She seemed to favor Dennis over Dee. In her will she left Frank and Dee with nothing and stated that Dee was a mistake (despite the fact that Dennis and Dee are twins). She could be arguably considered to be one of the worst and most despicable human beings in the show. She also expressed no concern for Dee after seeing her in a neck brace."I assume you did something stupid" She once slept with Mac and instantly regretted it. Frank frequently referred to her as his "whore wife"."Does anybody here have any illegitimate children with my whore wife that I should know about?" She told Ari Frankel that Frank used to beat her. Barbara died from a botched neck lift. She had a sister, Donna, and a niece, Gail. She was the daughter of Heinrich "Pop-Pop" Landgraf who outlives her. Early Life Barbara was born in 1948. Frank started a company with his partner, and stole all the money from his partner. Barbara tricked Frank into raising the twins because she thought he was wealthier than their biological father, Bruce Mathis. Season Two During this season, she reconnected with the twins, divorced Frank, and slept with Mac. Season Three ]] Barbara died of a botched neck-lift in 2007. (Dennis and Dee's Mom Is Dead) Frank delivered the news to The Gang armed with champagne. Season Eight Frank tricks Dennis and Dee into revealing their mother's corpse to get revenge on Dee for stealing his money. This causes Dennis to feel emotions again. ("Charlie's Mom Has Cancer") Bangs *Frank Reynolds *Bruce Mathis *Mac Trivia * Barbara's maiden name would be Barbara Landgraf, since we learn that Pop-Pop is her father, and his name is Heinrich Landgraf. * According to Frank, when Barbara was giving a birth to twins, the doctors were forced to do a C-section - because of Dee's giant hands. * Alternate title for 7th Season episode "Frank's Pretty Woman" says "Frank's New Whore Wife" - it's a straight hint to Barbara. * According to Frank, initially Barbara was carrying triplets in her womb at the time, and the third one was supposed to be called Donnie, but Dennis and Dee "devoured him before he could be born". * Frank, Dee, and Dennis did not attend Barbara's funeral. * Barbara's dog from 02x02 was named Bruiser, and it died in 2006. Appearances * : Underage Drinking: A National Concern * : Charlie Gets Crippled , The Gang Goes Jihad, Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom, Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad * : Dennis and Dee's Mom Is Dead * : The Gang Gives Frank an Intervention , The Gang Reignites the Rivalry , A Very Sunny Christmas * : Frank's Pretty Woman , Frank Reynolds' Little Beauties * : Pop-Pop: The Final Solution , The Gang Gets Analyzed , Charlie's Mom Has Cancer (as a dead body) * Season Nine: The Gang Tries Desperately to Win an Award See Also * Reynolds * Reynolds house References Category:Recurring characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Family Category:Parents Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Characters Category:Females Category:Enemies